I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bearing grease fitting that seats within a wheel hub, and more particularly, to a plastic bearing grease fitting that eliminates the need to drill through the wheel or hub in order to grease the axle or wheel bearing.
II. Description of the Related Art
The prior art uses grease fittings that are typically inserted in threaded bores within a wheel hub or the wheel itself. Grease fittings are usually manufactured of metal and are attached to a grease applicator. The grease applicator is typically a grease gun that injects grease through the grease fitting. The grease passes through the fitting and into the hub to lubricate the axle or bearings.
The cost to manufacture the wheel or hub is significantly increased by the need of drilling and tapping a hole to accept the grease fitting. Typically, a hole is drilled and tapped through the wheel rim or hub and the metal grease fitting is thereafter tapped into place. This is a labor-intensive manufacturing process. In addition, expensive drills and taps often break during this process. This leads to a further increase in the cost of the wheel.
Recently, plastic grease fittings have been used on a wheel. The plastic grease fitting eliminates the need for welding and snaps into the wheel rim or hub hole. However, one drawback of the plastic grease fitting is that the grease gun can twist off the grease fitting when applied. This twisting causes the plastic grease fitting to become "unsnapped" from the wheel thereby preventing the wheel from being properly greased.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved bearing grease fitting which is simple in design, effective in use, and overcomes the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.